This is where it started
by Imagineifyourdreamscometrue
Summary: What is Austin met Ally when they were just little kids instead of teens? They become best friends over the years. Again, review if I should continue. :)


**Hey! This is Z! This is my first story, so you can judge all you want. I'm not sure about this story so, tell me if I should continue. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything publicly noticed.**

*September 10,2003*

*Ally's POV*  
"Poor little Alison. She doesn't have her mommy to protect her." Brooke said. She then took my notebook and dumped it in the trash. "Sorry." She said, with a smile on her face. She knew I hated my real name. I go by Ally. I went to the music room, on a piano, crying. "You okay?" I looked up to see a blonde boy with brown eyes. "I'm fine, it's nothing." I said. "It doesn't look like nothing. You can tell me ally." "It's just Brooke." "So, what are you doing up here?" He asked. "I need to get away from Brooke." I said. I begin to play the tune of "The me that you don't see" one of the songs I wrote. "What song is that?"  
"One of the songs I wrote myself."  
"If you didn't know already, my name is Austin." "I know, your in Mrs. Gardner's class with me." We smiled at each other. I then heard a bell ring. "I think it's time to go to class." He said. We walked in the same direction. Once we sat down I the classroom, Mrs. Gardner said," Okay Class! We are doing a friendship project! I will pair you up with someone! It can be a guy or girl okay boys and girls?" She then hung the partners list on the wall.  
We all ran there. I didn't really care for the others, but at the bottom, it read:  
Austin and Ally  
"Boys and Girls! We do not push each other and run in the classroom! Put your heads down right now!" We all walked to our desks. Across the room, I saw Austin. He flashed a smile at me.  
*a minute later*  
"Okay, class put your heads up now," She said. "Okay, this will be due in 2 weeks. Everyday, after recess and lunch, we will get with our partners and try to find more information about our partner!"  
She all gave us a packet that she  
meant for us to write about our partners. "Okay! Get Cracking!"  
I walked over to Austin. "So, what's your favorite color?" I asked. "Yellow. It's the color of sunshine, happiness. Yours?" "Red, it's the color of love, passion." We kept telling each other things about us, until the kids next to us were laughing way too hard. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Dez said that in the future, he wants to wear suspenders and funny shirts."  
Dez and Trish. "The funny ones."  
We just ignored them and kept on telling each other about ourselves.  
"So, are your parents nice?" He asked. I looked down. I knew my mom was dead. My dad went Into prison for beating up the guy in the car of the car accident my mom was in. "Ally, I'm really sorry." I shed a tear. I wiped them away before the teacher could see them. By my surprise, Austin took my hand. "Hey, I know what your going through. My dad left us when I was 7." So, we both had messed up families. "I live with my aunt now."  
"Can we talk about something else?" Austin asked. He then let go of my hand. I nodded. "Do you play any instruments?" I asked. "Yeah. Piano, and guitar. I'm learning how to play the trumpet now. I know you play. I caught you playing. What song were you playing?" "A song I wrote. I have stage fright." Before he responded, he wrote down some things on his paper. I totally forgot about that! I wrote down some things. Next, it said Color of eyes.  
"So, what are the color of your eyes?" He asked. "I don't know."  
We looked into each other's eyes.  
"Brown." We said at the same time.  
Austin and I then both chuckled.  
"So, what is your dream?" He asked. "I want to be a singer, but as you know I have stage fright."  
"Well, my dream is to be a singer too. But before my dad left he said its a million to one chance of making it into the music biz." "That's what my dad said too. Before he went to prison." We smiled at each other. "Okay class! Pack up. The bell is going to ring in 5 minutes!" As we were packing up, Austin asked me a question. "So, can I come over to your house? To work on the project?" "Sure."  
He gave me his house phone number, and we went our separate ways.

**Please Tell if I should continue! I'm not sure about this. Thanks! -Z**


End file.
